Superman/Prime
Superman/Prime is one of the less popular characters. Despite his high health, he has low damage and a very poor and limited passive. While he can make his special 1 unblockable, this trait is shared by all versions of Superman; almost any other version of Superman is a more practical alternative. Strategy Superman's passive allows him to attack with his basic attacks 50% faster when below 40% health, which is even faster than any Flash characters themselves. While this is not game-changing, it does have its merits when dealing with characters of slow to average speed, allowing him to gain the upper hand in damage per second. He does have a unique trait however; his special 2, Freeze Breath, can freeze opponents if unblocked, preventing them from taking any action and cannot be resisted by anti-stun effects (e.g. Green Lantern/Red Son's passive). For a long while, it was made much less useful due to the Cloak of Destiny's immense damage boost, which only works against Stunned enemies. However, with the introduction of Nekron's Scythe, it is possible for Superman to freeze his enemies and then follow up with either a heavily boosted basic combo or the preferred Flying Punch. Nonetheless, Freeze Breath still has a extremely slow animation, making it easy to block, failing to freeze the opponent and possibly getting him counter-attacked by them instead. Besides, there are other versions of Superman that are head and shoulders above him in terms of stats and passives. Everything else aside, he's still a Superman card with easy-to-use basic attacks and the ability to chain his heavy combo into his SP2. He could have more value to the new players in the game who can use him as a disposable point-man and damage-dealer (load him up with damage boosting gear and fight till he drops or until his passive activates). However, even in that regard, for the same cost, it could be more beneficial to go with his Regime counterpart instead, who boasts stronger damage and a slightly more useful passive. Interactions Good With *'The Flash/Regime': A speed aid to his passive can result in a super fast attack from Superman. *'Batman/Prime': With Superman's low damage, he can use a damage boost to compensate for it. *'Deathstroke/Red Son': Since Red Son Deathstroke can give a 5% Speed for each Red Son Teamate on the team, he too can boost Superman Prime's speed when he is below health. *'Harley Quinn/Animated': She can boost Superman's damage and power generation, making him a formidable but durable brawler. Good Against *'Solomon Grundy': With Grundy’s slow attack speed, he is rendered temporarily useless while Superman's Super Speed is in effect. Countered By * Abilities Here are Superman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * Superman's special 2, Freeze Breath, has the same name and effect as the meter burn move S+A+U+Tab in the console Injustice game, but its animation is that of the regular Super Breath (S+A+U). ** Sometimes, there is a glitch with his Freeze Breath that make it seems to come from the bottom of the screen. * His Super Move in the console version is named "Kryptonian Crush" instead of "Kryptonian Smash". * Superman is the first character to be encountered in the game, and the only character to be fought in the tutorial without use of Sinestro/Antimatter. Here, he has a higher health stat than usually possible; he is level 1 and not promoted, giving him a base health of 1200 and up to 1620 with all support cards, yet he has 1800 health, something that would never have been possible before the addition of Augments (as he did have the same health stat even before augments). This is not an issue however, as you do not actually deal or take damage in the tutorial. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Prime characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters with Health-triggered passive Category:Freeze Category:1-hit special 2 Category:Basic-Special_combos Category:Console Skin Category:Characters available in store